


[podfic] FUCK PANTS by penbrydd

by mevipodfic (mevima)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Crack, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mevima/pseuds/mevipodfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My recording of FUCK PANTS by Ywain Penbrydd.</p><p>Original Summary:<br/>Justice is strongly opposed to robes, and has been leaving Anders notes on the subject. (I swear that makes more sense in context.) Anders is not a big fan of pants, but Justice keeps rearranging his wardrobe, when he stops paying attention. But, Hawke finds one of those notes, and mayhem ensues. (C'mon, it's me. Of course there's mayhem.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] FUCK PANTS by penbrydd

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [FUCK PANTS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3342065) by [Ywain Penbrydd (penbrydd)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/penbrydd/pseuds/Ywain%20Penbrydd). 



This was SUCH an awesome challenge. SO much voice acting. Hopefully you can get the feeling of each voice! Warnings: crack, Fenris mocking Justice.

[Click here to listen/download.](http://dragonagepodfic.parakaproductions.com/aopod/mevima/not-ao/mevima%20-%20FUCK%20PANTS%20by%20penbrydd.mp3) (16MB, 17:16)

As always, comments/kudos are appreciated, and please do let me know if anything doesn't work.


End file.
